This invention relates to sample case assemblies and, more particularly, to nestable sample cases adapted for assembly together with a hinged wheeled device to facilitate their mobility and sample accessibility.
It is often necessary for salesman to transport samples of their products to various places for the purpose of displaying them to potential customers. Hinged display trunks such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,723 to H. F. Hildebrand may be used for this purpose. However, such display trunks are bulky and, when filled, quite heavy. As such, they are not conveniently available for use by salesmen in conveying their product samples for display between widely scattered customer locations.
It is also known to nest a plurality of suitcases atop a wheeled cart to facilitate their transporation, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,230 to F. Mayer, However, these suitcases are drawered and thus not suitable for display purposes. Moreover, even if the suitcases were hinged, they could not be simultaneously opened to provide convenient access to their contents.